Kindergarten
by pengirl100and2
Summary: The Hetalia class is the most difficult to take care of, by a longshot. Poor Ms. Johnson... human names used, many nations included. AU. Please Read Review!


**The most voted for on my poll, so here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ms. Johnson drank the last black mouthful of her coffee and shuddered. The hot liquid and the caffeine was going to be needed to keep the Hetalia class under control.

* * *

Yao sat in the corner hugging a worn doll when Elizabeta skipped over. "That's a girl's toy."

"No, this is my Shinatty-Chan aru." He frowned and hugged the plushy doll closer.

She shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter. You're girly anyways. You'd be a uke."

"What aru?"

"I mean, it's no coincidence that adding one 'i' to your name spells yaoi..."

"What is that aru?"

"Nohhhhthiiiinng." She skipped away again.

* * *

Two were sharing a box of crayons at the square kiddie tables. "Wait. Crayola crayons."

"Ughhh... Must we go through this again?" Lovino picked up the red and began to color the inside of a circle.

"I just can't believe they just stole the Spanish word!"

"I don't caaaarrrrre," he said, bending over the paper.

"It's like saying crayon brand crayons!"

"Spaniard. Shut. Up." He added a green scribble to the top of the circle.

"Hey, you drew a tomato!" Antonio began to crush the littler boy into a painful 'hug'.

"Stop it!" He tried to wriggle away.

* * *

The frazzled teacher checked through the class list noting each student was present until she came to the W's.

Williams, Matthew. Did they forget to mention a new student?

She felt a tug at her pants and looked down.

A little blonde boy was looking up at her.

"Who are you?" His strange purple eyes were sad. "I'm Matthew."

"The new kid?"

"I'm not new..." She stared at him for a moment before it clicked. "Oh! Oh, Matthew, of course! Sorry, buddy..." She marked the 'present' box and moved on, the boy sliding from her memory as she read the next name.

* * *

She tucked the paper away and looked up, counting the children and noticing the lack of one head. "Has anybody seen Ivan?"

They all shrugged and shook their heads, but she caught little Ravis' eyes darting nervously to the cabinets. She tried three cabinet doors before finding the right one. "Ivan, what are you doing here?"

"Who told you?" He squinted at her and frowned slightly.

"What? Why are you hiding under the sink?"

He was pressed up against the water heater. "It's warm here. Also I was admiring the plumbing." He pressed a little hand against one of the pipes. "I think I would like one of these."

"Remember how we discussed not threatening our friends, Ivan?"

"Remember how I never said you were my friend?" He smiled slightly and started muttering his odd noise. "Kolkolkolkolkol..."

She forced her mouth into a grin and mumbled a few uneasy nothings before retreating to the safety of her desk, where she watched him curl up on his side and pull the door closed.

* * *

An argument was taking place by the books.

"Aliens are so real!" Alfred insisted.

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so! How come you believe in stupid unicorns but not aliens?"

"Cause unicorns are real, you git!"

"Stupid, unicorns are fake!"

"Aliens are the fake ones!"

"They ARE NOT!"

The poor teacher called out. "Arthur~ Alfred~ please be nice~"

* * *

Feliciano was cuddled under the easel with a book, reading about the adventures of Pasta Man the Great, until it was pulled from his hands. "Owwww~ you gave me a papercut~" his eyes swelled with tears.

"Papercuts were invented in Korea, you know," said the one holding the book. He flipped through the pages. "So were superheroes. Also books."

"Ve~ it hurts..." he sniffled.

"Aww, need a hug?" He glomped the injured Italian from behind and placed both hands on his chest.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Like his brother before him he tried to pull away. "Yong Soo, you're weird..."

He hugged tighter. "Because weirdness was invented in Korea!"

"Ve~ Stop it!" More tears ran down his face. "Doitsu!"

The little German boy came over and made some sort of threat that Mrs. Johnson could not hear, but watched with a tired smile as Ludwig rescued Feli once again... This was becoming a daily thing.

* * *

Ludwig's gray-haired brother~ Gilbert, the teacher remembered~ was watching the class pet with Francis and Antonio. "It looks lonely. And sad." He watched the little bird with his odd red eyes.

"I'd be sad too if I was trapped alone in that cage. Ohonhon, it needs a lady friend."

"Kesesese, and a name. Let's call it Gilbird."

"I'm partial to Tomate, but that works, too."

"Kese... Lets be friends!"

She watched in horror as the trio went off and contorted Barbies in ways no kindergartner should think of.

* * *

The quiet Japanese boy was drawing in his notebook, sketching in pencil with unnatural patience and dexterity. The teacher watched him consider the sketch before giving one of his rare, fleeting smiles.

Elizabeta came up behind him and gasped, clapping rapidly.

Kiku turned the page, showing for the briefest of seconds a drawing of two boys eating the same piece of something thin before shutting the pad and pulling a box from his pocket. The sticks in it looked the same as what was in the picture... Pocky, the box declared.

* * *

Natalia was pressed up against the cabinet. "Oh, Brother~!"

"Go away!"

"Marry me!"

"GO AWAYYY!"

She pulled a plastic knife from her apron pocket and thumped the wood. "Open the door!"

"Nooo! Go away!"

The tiny girl ran up to the teacher. "Make my brother come out of there and marry me or!" "Ah~" she stepped back, swallowing uneasily. "N-no knives in school, remember?"

* * *

Heracles pet the plushy kitten slowly, taking in the realistic detail of it's face.

"You're not a real kitty, though," he said, turning it over. "Real kitties move."

Sadik, a few feet over, was scowling at the Greek. "Kittens!" He sniffed and adjusted the Halloween mask obscuring his face before it could fall and reveal his skin, and bit his lip as he scrawled his own pet in pencil, a dog.

* * *

"Vash!"

He looked up at the sound of his name, to see he was being summoned by Gilbert and Roderich.

"C'mere!" Gilbert gave him no choice, as he was coming over to drag the Swiss by the arm, only suceeding due to the element of surprise. "So Roderich is saying I'm not awesome like a total liar just because I didn't want to listen to him tap on the piano-"

"Keyboard," Roderich interrupted to correct, holding the tiny instrument out, "It's eletric, a keyboard, pianos are better."

"-piano, for the billionth time. But I have every day all week, so shouldn't he give me a break already?"

Vash blinked.

"Who's right?" Gilbert pressed.

He shook his head. "I'm not taking sides."

Gilbert's face fell flat. "Booooooo."

Vash began to walk back over to his smaller sibling, Lili, whom he'd been eating with.

"Whatever, I'm still awesome, Roddy!"

"That is not my name~"

* * *

"Feliks?"

"Like, yeah?"

"Why are you wearing pink?"

"Cuz Mama won't buy me good clothes!"

He blinked at the perfectly fine explanation. "Oh-"

"I mean, this is totally not bright enough! Pastels are SO not my thing- I need a more wicked hipster pink!"

Toris sighed. "Oh."

* * *

"Hey T'no."

"Yes, Su-san?"

"W'ld you... be m' wife?"

"But I'm a boy!"

"Sh. Y'r makin' people look."

"You're asking me to marry you-!"

"No, 'm not! 'm asking y' to be m' wife 'cuz y'r m' friend and h'sb'nd 'nd wife 're friends."

"..."

"...right?"

"...I don't wanna be your wife, you don't know what it means."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Fine, I will...

* * *

When the bell rang and the kids ran out, Ms. Johnson collapsed in her chair, utterly exhausted. These decievingly adorable children were a drain to take care of, leaving her praying for summer break.

Too bad it was still ten months away...

* * *

**So. Long. *collapses and dies from the fic* dsfhsdj hslvhs hfdsuiofh nvs...**

**I have a whole bunch of other ficlets I need to post, but I'm horrid at making decisions! If you wanna help me upload stories faster, please visit my profile and vote on my poll, totally anonymous. They're all Hetalia related, and I put the title and summary to help make the choice.**

**And also, reviews appreciated! So pretty please hit the button and review review review :)**

**ciao for now, hasta la pasta!**


End file.
